


Actions Are Louder Than Words

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Het and Slash, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in a million years did Draco Malfoy imagine coming awake to see Ginny Weasley's mouth on his cock. What the hell is he going to do now? Answer: Absolutely Nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Are Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.  
>  **Author's Note:** Just a bit of craziness that came to me – you guessed it – sitting on the loo at work. Using this week's [ awdt prompt](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/awdt/19958.html): _What do you want from me?_

Wrapped in the arms of Morpheus, Draco Malfoy was dreaming. It wasn't his usual dreams of world domination and hundreds of muscled, oiled men at his disposal. It was dreams of sinfully pink lips surrounding the throbbing flesh between his legs. Of calloused, Quidditch-toned fingers stroking and rolling his balls in their loving embrace.

He shifted in his sleep, a small moan escaping from between his lips as the dream continued. Dark, wind-tousled hair, going slightly gray at the temples, emerald green eyes staring back at him, dark with desire.

The dream felt so real, it was as if there really was a mouth on his cock. Draco moaned again, legs opening a little wider for his dream lover.

"Mmm...Harry!" he whispered.

"Harry!" a voice, familiar and unwelcome, screeched loudly. Draco's eyes snapped open at the same time the lights snapped on and the bedroom door slammed open. All eyes stared in fascinated horror and anger at a naked Ginny Weasley. A naked Ginny Weasley who's hand was still wrapped around Draco's slowly wilting erection.

"What.The.Fuck?" Harry growled. Ginny scrambled off of the bed, looking for her discarded clothes.

"I-It's not what it looks like Harry!" she stammered. Harry was having none of it.

"What the fuck is it supposed to look like, Ginny?" he demanded. "What are you doing in bed with _him_?"

Ginny pulled up the courage to look him in the eye.

"He invited me."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock, ready to deny it. A single look from Harry gave him pause. It was a look that clearly said: _let me handle this_. Draco was only too happy to comply. He reached for the blanket to pull it back over his nude form.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Harry hissed. Draco couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as his erection surged back to life at the sound. "Try again, Ginny, and this time use a little more honesty."

"I thought...I thought it was you. Why is Malfoy here?" she demanded.

"You're in my home, uninvited, unannounced and certainly unwelcome so I don't think you have any right to demand anything of me." Harry growled. Draco's hand slipped down to his cock, stroking slowly. Harry growling was always one of his turn ons.

"After all these years, you still feel nothing for me?"

"No. I don't."

"Harry! Please?"

"How many times must I tell you before you get it? I'm gay, Ginny. G-A-Y! I get off fucking guys, well one in particular."

"That's not true, it can't be true!" she cried out. Suddenly, Harry turned towards Draco and yanked the blanket off of the bed. Draco was still stroking his cock, fist pumping slowly. Harry pointed at him.

"This is what I want. He is what I want. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better off you'll be."

"You loved me once."

"And I love you still, but only as a friend."

"But I love you!" she shouted.

"What do you want from me, Ginny?" Harry growled. Draco's back arched off the bed at the display. Ginny, feeling bold, dropped her clothes and struck what she hoped was a seductive pose.

"Just you, Harry. Please give me that much at least."

"I guess I need to prove to you I mean what I say. You only brought this on yourself." Casting a wandless binding spell, he tied the young woman to the chair in the corner of the room and positioned it to where she had a clear view of the bed. Then he turned to look at Draco, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Draco." he growled.

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco moaned, his fist stroking faster. Harry switched to Parseltongue.

" _You look ssssso fucking ssssexy like that._ " he hissed, climbing up on the bed.

"Nnngh!" Draco groaned. Harry moved between his spread legs, breath ghosting over Draco's balls before sucking one into his mouth.

"Ahh!"

Harry moved up, licking the vein on the underside of Draco's cock before sucking him deeply into his mouth. At the same time, he gently pushed a finger into Draco's arse. Draco very nearly screamed.

"God, Harry! Just fuck me already!"

"You sure? It's going to hurt, love."

"Please!"

Despite Draco's pleas, Harry cast a lubricating and stretching spell on his lover before slowly sinking into the tight heat of his body. Harry alternated his strokes, two shallow, three deep, hitting Draco's prostate each time. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Harry sped up his stokes as he plundered the blond's mouth, both men oblivious to the other person in the room.

Draco broke off the kiss with a breathless cry as he spurted his release between them. Harry came a moment later, breathing against Draco's neck and licking the salty skin beneath his lips. Once he'd gotten himself under control, he looked down at his lover.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I know." Draco grinned, pulling him into another kiss. Harry released his spells and a quietly sobbing Ginny gathered her clothing and left. Nothing more needed to be said.

_Fin


End file.
